The Tale of a Titans Christmas
by BlackPenOfTheNight
Summary: So it's Christmas time in Jump City and what does that mean for the Titans? Well it means to start celebrating of course. So come and gather around the fireplace and hear the tale of the Titan's first Christmas. Part 1 and 2 are up now :) This is a ROBXRAE Story also letting you know. Hope you enjoy and leave a Reveiw on your way out. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

_Merry Christmas Friends :)_

_Well here is my Early Christmas story called "Titans and Christmas."_

_Well I hope you enjoy and leave a Review._

Third POV

"Ahh Christmas is one of the most magical seasons here on earth." Said Josh as he sat in by the fireplace with a cup of steaming hot chocolate in his hands. Looking out the window from his apartment in Jump City.

"Well hi there and welcome to my small home or apartment. So what is it about Christmas that makes it so well amazing?" Gifts? Cookies? Santa? Family? Tofu? Candy? Friends? Well all of those are key factors in Christmas,but to the Titans of Jump City every one of those things matter to them." said Josh as he took a sip of hot chocolate.

"Oh also that reminds me." said Josh as surged ahead towards his bookshelf. Coming back to the chair with a red-velvet book in his hand. He placed the cup of chocolate on a desk and opened the book.

"So do you want to here the story of the Titans Christmas?" he said as he took a seat.

"Well ok then. Well it all started on the cold month of December. In the Jump City." he said as he looked into the book.

Jump City,December 23 2013.

The warm state of California in Jump City. The season was winter and along with that Christmas was only 3 days away. Stores were flooded with people as they bought and consumed the store of it's goods,from the latest shoes,clothes to the newest toys,games. The city had it's share of Christmas decorations by covering the streets with all sorts of decorations like colorful lights,that shined in the night from ribbons to wreaths hanging on each door. Yes the city was in the Christmas Spirit. So let's past all that stuff and head to the center of the story the Titans Tower to be exact. So how would the titans celebrate this wonderful holiday.

So let's start off in the common room and as always Beast Boy was there playing one of his most prized video games, "Mega Monkeys 4" with his cybernetic friend Cyborg. Along side with them were the newest addition to the team Rain who had a sketch pad in his hands. Drawing who knows what,but if it made the boy feel at peace he did it anyway. Now where is the remaining three titans. Well Starfire happened to be in the kitchen making one of her people's most uhhh tasty treats...as she would say.

Well anyway that's were Starfire was now where are the birds. Well everyone would assume that Raven would be locked away in her room as always,but she wasn't. Where she is you'll have to find out,but anyway let's go on and find Robin. So Robin was in the training room practicing his latest combat moves as always. So your probably wondering how is this celebrating Christmas well here's the shocking news. The titans didn't celebrate Christmas due to the fact of they being teenage superheros. Well how do they celebrate Christmas well with the help of Rain and Cyborg and Starfire and Beast boy and, Commercial TV of course. So about an hour later Beast Boy and Cyborg got tired of playing video games and stopped and left the control up for grabs. So Rain took this as a chance and grabbed the control first and when he turned the TV on. A Christmas ad appeared on the screen that brought interest to Rain and Starfire.

"Are you looking for great discounts for this Christmas Season? Well here at Jump City mall there are tons of deals just waiting to be taken! Meet Santa Claus or go out and buy Christmas presents for the entire family. Need last minute Christmas decoration well no problem you can find them here for little as 29.99! So come on down to the Jump City mall before it's all gone." and the ad ended and the scheduled program came back. THE AD LEFT CONFUSED LOOKS

"What is Christmas friend Rain?" asked Starfire with a puzzled look on her face.

"You know what Star I don't even know. Think we should ask the others?" said Rain as he looked at his alien friend.

"Yes indeed we should ask come friend." said Starfire as she went off and Rain followed. As the two looked for someone to inform them of what Christmas was. So they went room by room. First they went to Beast Boy and he was asleep,Then they went to look for Cyborg and he was busy. Then they went towards Raven's room but she wasn't there and that only left Robin. So they went to his room and knocked and the door opened to reveal the masked-boy wonder.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" asked Robin as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Well friend Robin ma and Rain were wondering. If you could tell us about the Christmas." asked Starfire

"Oh Christmas? Well it's a happens of December 25 where families and friends get together. There they exchange gifts,or go outside a play in the snow,making cookies for Santa. Christmas is really just a fun season." said Robin as sparks fluttered in Starfire's eyes as her mind ran wild with happy thoughts of Christmas.

"Amazing,but if Christmas is on the 25th and today's the 23th. Why aren't we buying gifts and making cookies or playing in the snow?" asked Rain as he looked at his friend.

"Well we are heroes and sometimes Christmas can get ruined by crime. So if we were to celebrate we wouldn't really enjoy it,due to all the crime in the city,and we would have to hurry and agree as well." said Robin as he walked past the two and headed towards the common room.

"oh Robin please let us celebrate the wonder that is Christmas." pleaded Starfire as she gave Robin the puppy eyes. No one could resist Starfire's puppy eyes, not even the emotionless Raven. And try as Robin may there was no way out of this situation and thus he announced that the titans would be celebrating Christmas. Which brought joy throughout the tower.

12:00 AM

The Titans had all gathered in the common room and were seated on the couch.

"Ok guys since were celebrating. We need to fetch all the stuff and prepare. So I got a list here of things that need to be done. " said Robin as he passed the list around,and each titan put a mark on the list before passing back to Robin. He took a swift glance at the list before speaking.

"Ok so Starfire and Cyborg with help decorate the outside of the tower." he said as Starfire jumped for joy and took Cyborg with her as she darted off towards the mall. Taken Cyborg with her as she flew threw the warm day wind.

"Rain and Beast Boy will get the decorations for the inside of the tower got it,and that includes the Christmas tree." he said as the two pair of friends high fived each other,and headed off to the store to fetch the decorations. So that left only Robin and Raven alone in the room,and Robin took a seat beside his fellow bird on the couch.

"Well you looks like we got to make the food." he said looking at the list,and of course Raven didn't leave a mark on the list to began with.

"I didn't mark the list so I so I don't have to do anything right. Also Robin you and everyone should know I can't cook at ALL." she said as she placed her book down on her lap.

"Well it doesn't hurt to give it a try or learn. Also we you get help it is a whole lot easier. So we your ready I'll be in the kitchen alright." said Robin as he got up and headed towards the kitchen. The boy-wonder really did know how to make it towards Raven's heart,cause behind the hood was a smiling Raven. So it didn't take long for her to change her mind,cause soon she was making cookies and did burn them a couple times but she soon got it right. About 1 hour later Starfire and Cyborg returned with the lights for the tower and were outside decorating the tower with Red,Green, and Blue colored lights,that shined bright in the night but it's wasn't night time yet. Another hour and Rain and Beast Boy had arrived shortly after Starfire and Cyborg with Wreaths and ornaments for the tree.

So as Starfire and Cyborg put the lights up,Rain was decorating the Christmas tree using his powers to hang the ornaments on the top part of the tree,and adding some of the titans belongings to add a personal touch to the tree. Beast Boy was running back and forth with his arm loaded down with 5 wreaths,each for every Titans door. Robin had just pulled out a fresh tray of cookies out from the oven,as Raven began cleaning up the mess the two made,well she made mostly. So Rain had finished put the last ornament on the tree and looked to see where Robin and Raven where they where,and headed towards the empty box and pulled out mistletoe. Yup well if you remember way back when Robin asked Rain to help him with asking out Raven. Well Rain kept his promise as he went off to hang the mistletoe in a place where only Robin and Raven would be,and only the birds.

So at 2:00 pm all the titans had finished decorating the tower and had everything set. Everyone was either in their room or off somewhere in Jump City. So let's go see what each titan is doing starting off with Rain.

Rain's POV

"hmmmm what to get the others for Christmas?' I asked myself as I twirled the pen in my hand. Trying to make a list of what kind of gifts that everyone would like. Well I already had a the gifts down for Cyborg and Beast Boy which were a Tool set & a football of his favorite team I think it was called the Detroit Lions well anyway that was Cyborg's gifts. For Beast Boy I would get him the latest video game and a Tofu recipe book maybe throw in some clothes I don't know. Robin I would probably get him some new clothes as well or pass by and check out the weapons shop downtown. Now what would we get Raven maybe a book nah it seems to original. Well she always did tell me about how she wanted a pet maybe a Raven well,I'll just have stop by the pet store and probably get a book from Josh down a Books-A-Million. Also don't tell anyone but my sister secretly has a chest in her room with stuff from "Pretty Pretty Pegasus" ,yea it's a surprise to me as well. Well now all that's left is Starfire well how about some stuff from that place in the mall she goes to all the time. Yea I'll just stop by and take a look around. Hope nobody sees me in there.

Cyborg's POV

"Andddddd...Done. Wow look at you your just a beauty. YUP I say Rain is going to like you a whole lot. Now just I just got to hide you from him for 2 days." I said as I put a cover over Rain's gift and picked up a list and put a check besides Rain's name.

"So now it's just time to get Robin and Raven's gifts." I said as I left the garage and headed towards my room. I had already gotten Beast Boy's and Starfire's gifts. So I thought for a while on what to get the two birds for Christmas and it took me a while,but I eventually got the perfect idea. So that day passed by quickly and soon everyone was in their respected bedrooms and resting for tomorrow would be a long day of Christmas shopping for everyone.

December,24,2013

8:00 am and all the titans were ready and were piled up into the T-car. It was Christmas Eve and today was the last day to do last minute Christmas shopping in Jump city. Everyone had woken up at 7:00 to be at the mall's door and be the first ones in. So at the mall Cyborg dropped off the others by the front gate and searched for a parking space in the maze of cars. Only 30 more minutes till the doors opened up and there were already people lined up and waiting. So the titans some how ended up in somewhere near the front of the line and stood there in silence listening to the crowd of people and their conversations.

"Hey Rain." said a voice behind Rain and it was a familiar voice.

"Josh?" said Rain and turned to see his old-friend to be exact he was the first person Rain met when he came to earth.

"Hey bud so what are you doing here if I may ask." said Josh as he smiled and then noticed the other titans behind Rain.

"Oh cool it's the titans." whispered Rain trying not to drag the crowds attention towards the teenagers.

"Oh that also reminds me did you find the person your looking for? Never got to find out." questioned Josh.

"Yea I did do you want to meet her?" asked Rain as he motioned for Raven to come closer.

"Josh this is my sister Raven. Raven this is Josh and he's the first person I met here." said Rain as he gestured his hand towards Josh.

"Nice to meet you Raven. Also I didn't know you had a little brother." he said as he offered his hand towards the dark bird.

"Nice to meet you too." she said as she shook his hand.

"Well I was just wondering but what are you guys doing here?" Josh asked,and both Rain and Raven answered his question at the same time.

"Christmas shopping." they both said.

"I didn't know you guys celebrated Christmas." he said as the three walked towards the other titans.

"Yea it's a new thing for all of us." said Rain. The other titans soon noticed the presence of Josh. Beast Boy was the first one to noticed.

"Hey who's this guy? Not trying to be rude dude." asked Beast Boy and his voice grabbed the attention of the other titans.

"Oh this is my friend Josh. He was the first person I met on earth. Josh this is the Beast Boy." said Rain as the two shook hands. Then Rain gave Josh a brief intro to the entire team,and introduced them one by one.

"This is Robin the boy-wonder also the leader of us." as Rain gestured at Robin

"This is Cyborg and he is a sucker for cars and motor parts." and Josh and Cyborg shook hands.

"Then there is..." but alas Rain was cut off as Starfire introduced herself to Josh. As she gave him one of her world-famous bone crushing hugs.

"My name is Starfire and the Merry Christmas to you friend Josh!" said Starfire as she let go of Josh and he was taking in as much air as possible back into his lungs. He also straightened his back due to Starfire's gifted strength.

"Nice to meet you too Star." said Josh as he offered a warm smile towards Star.

"Yea Star's strong really strong." said Rain and he saw a employee at the doors and unlocking it slowly.

Then yo could hear a loud click from the doors, and soon the crowd flooded right through it. Then the titans soon found themselves staring at the large map that showed the many stores inside the mall.

"Well I'll see you guys in a few." said Beast Boy as he was about to dart towards into the crowds of people,but was stopped by Rain.

"Hold up bro. When need to plan a place to meet up." said Rain as he pushed Beast Boy back towards the group.

"Okay it's only 8:35 so how long do we need?" asked Robin as he looked at the group.

"I say 3 hours or 4 maybe." suggested Cyborg.

"So is that cool with everyone?" asked Josh. Everyone nodded and with that the group dispersed throughout the entire mall.

Raven's POV

I took swift glances at each store which was crowded with people. I did take a quick look here and there cause somethings attracted my attention. "Well let's see who we have first." I mumbled to myself as I looked at my list of gifts to give. Can I be honest with you. Well I didn't know want to get for certain people,cause I know Beast Boy and Starfire would take anything that's not a book,but Robin,Cyborg and Rain that was the part where I didn't have anything written for them. So I went to the stores and got Starfire's

gift and Beast Boy's gift at game-stop,ugh I never want to go back in that store again. So let's see I just spent of 60 on that pointless game,and 55 on Starfire's gift. So I just spent o total of 115 dollars out of 300 so I only have 185 left.

"Hm you spent over 100 dollars already sis?" said a voice from behind I almost dropped my bags.

"Rain next time you spook me again like that, I'll.." I was cut off by him

"Yea yea I know send me to another dimension. Ok got." replied Rain as we both walked around the stores taking swift looks in each stores,i guess this would count as another sister/brother moment. I then noticed how many bags he was carrying in his hands.

"Your already done shopping?" I asked

"Yea I had everything planned out last night. So shopping was as hard. How about you are you done yet?" he asked. I felt guilt in my stomach for not being able to know my own brother,and what he wanted for Christmas and, for not knowing what the others wanted as well. So I lied which I wasn't really good at.

"Yea I did." I lied hoping he would buy it,but let's be honest he probably wouldn't.

"Ok. Well that leaves about 2 ½ or 3 hours left. Well I'm heading back home. You want to tag along?" he asked as he walked closer towards the exit.

"You go ahead I'll just stay here a little longer." I said and he nodded and left. I went to go look for the others and hoped that an idea for a present would pop in my head soon.

Rain's POV

So I opened a portal when I was alone and I arrived at the roof of the tower. I quickly went down the stairs and made my way pass the halls and towards my room. There I hid all of my presents in my closet and put a lock on it just in case anyone tired to get a sneak peak at there present. I got everyone's present expect for Raven's due to the fact that the stores were not part of the mall. So I round up the remaining money I had and left about 150 left.

"Let's just hope that will be enough." I said as I left my room and headed downtown to the pet store. It didn't take long to find it cause conveniently the store was right in front of Books-A-Million. So that just made my Christmas shopping a whole lot easier. The store was called "Jump City Pet Store" which was a usual name for a pet store so I walked in and a bell rung as I opened the door. The first thing that hit me was the smell and it smelled like a farm to me. The store had polished marble tiles that reflected the lights,and the walls were painted in a pure white color. So I walked around the store for a bit and saw Snakes,Dogs,cats,bugs and fish but I didn't seem to find any birds of any kind.

"Can I help you sir?" said a voice behind me. I turned around and I saw a blonde girl and she had bright blue eyes,she was about as tall as maybe 5'8 I guess. Her skin tone was pale white and she had a name-tag pinned to her shirt which said "Hi my name is Helen."

"Yea I do need help. Helen correct?" I said.

"Yes that's my name see?" she said as she showed me her name-tag,she then let out a small giggle.

"Did I do anything funny?" I asked sheepishly.

"No I just like to laugh once in a while. You know? Well anyway what do you need help with?" she said as she brushed back her hair,and tucked it behind her ear.

"Well I'm getting a gift for my sister,and she's a fan of birds. And I was wondering if you guys had any Ravens by any chance." I said and she answered me back fast like lightning. Like she knew what I was going to say.

"Well we do have birds,but I don't know if we have a Ravens,but we'll just have to find out. Now aren't we." she said as she walked towards a door and put a key into the lock. Which led to a small garden and their where birds of all kinds just flying around. It was amazing it was like taking part of the amazon and putting it in your backyard.

"So your looking for a Raven right?" asked Helen as she looked around the lush,vibrant area.

"Yes." I said as my eyes scanned the entire garden from left to right. There were falcons,owls,cardinals,robins heh robins,also there were pigeons,hawks,crows,parrots well there was just some many birds.

"Well let's try this." said Helen as she made a whistling sound.

"What was that for?" I asked

"It's a whistling call for Ravens. It said in this book how to call a Raven." she said as she handed me the book and I looked at it. I just thought it would be funny if I used this back at home,and if it worked.

Well anyway we both stood there for a minute or two and soon a black bird was soaring through the wind,making the same sound that Helen made. It was a raven to and it flew above us for a second and then landed on Helen's shoulder.

"Is this what you were looking for?' she asked as she gestured at the bird that was perched on her shoulder.

"Yes how much does it cost?" I asked looking at the bird and hoping it would cost to much.

"Well I was originally 200,but since it's Christmas and cause your a fun guy. I'll give it to you for 145. How that sound?" she said as she smiled at me and I smiled back. She really was a good person a very good person. So I bought it for 145 and Helen gave me a pair of Animal handling gloves,but I didn't need it,cause I could talk to the bird through my mind. It even told me it's name which was really cheesy. Try to take a guess. Yup it's name was called Raven. Well anyway I stopped by the book store and bought 3 novels that Raven liked,and heading home. I teleported to my room so if Raven was home she would she her gift to early or ask questions,of why I had a raven on my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2 for "The Tale of a Titans Christmas"_

_So enjoy and leave a review on your way out. :)_

_{Side Note} A new story is coming out soon. I WILL finish my other story soon I promise._

December,24,2012 at Titans Tower.

Third POV

Well Rain had just arrived back from the pet store,and no one else had returned from the mall yet. So he didn't have any trouble of hiding the bird,from anyone as he headed towards his room. So he entered the room's pass code and the door slide open,as Rain entered the comfort of his room. The raven perched upon his shoulder flew off and perched itself on the top bookshelf. The bird just looked at Rain with a peculiar look on it's face and followed Rain's ever move. Rain just ignored the look the bird was giving him and headed towards the closet,and pulled out the bags loaded with gifts. He then pulled out some wrapping paper and some bows,and began wrapping each gift. He then made small pieces of paper and,wrote to who the gift was for and who it came from. It didn't take him very long to wrap each gift and place them back in the closet. So he got out another piece of paper and placed it to a bow,which he would tie to the bird come Christmas day.

Back at Jump City Mall

"Where is everybody it's been past 4 hours?" asked Robin as he took a look at his wristwatch. Also searching for any trace of the other titans through the mobs of people. He took a seat on one of the benches near the water fountain. Robin had already finished his Christmas shopping and was waiting for the others at the meeting point. So what did Robin get for his friends?

Well for Beast Boy a new helmet for his moped since he lost his original one. He got Cyborg a case full of gears and parts to add to his the collections,he had in his garage. He also got Rain some new art gear since he new Rain loved to draw art. He had seen some of his work from sketches of the titans or of the city,or he would just draw whatever came to his mind. He bought Starfire a couple of dresses that she had her eyes on for a while,and last but not least Raven. He got her a couple of things from Hot Topic. Also he was able to stop by the collector's store,and by a stroke of luck. He was able to find a collector's edition of Pretty Pretty Pegasus for her. He was thee only one who knew about her secret, well with the exception of Rain knowing as well. So he waited for maybe another 30 minutes before finally using his communicator to call the others.

"Hello?" said Beast Boy as he was the first to pick up the call.

"Where are you guys?! I've been waiting for like the past hour or so!" yelled Robin which dragged the spotlight at him. As the crowds stopped by and gave him the "your crazy" look,which he just brushed off.

"Ok calm down dude. I'll be there in a few." said Beast Boy as he switched off his communicator. Robin put his away into his belt and waited and soon Beast Boy showed up with the others,right behind him. All their arms were loaded with shopping bags. He waved his arms in order to catch the group's attention,or else they would have ran straight past him.

"What took you guys so long?" questioned Robin as they walked towards him.

"Well Starfire got a little lost. Cyborg was looking for everyone else. Raven was still shopping,and I sorta stopped by Game-stop and tried out some of the demos." replied Beast Boy as he shrunk in size compared to Robin,who showed a displeased look on his face.

"Well as long as your all back. It's fine I guess." said Robin as he picked his own bags up,and was ready to head out the doors. Til noticing the absence of Rain from the team.

"Where's Rain?" asked Robin looking at each of his friends,as they too noticed the absence of Rain.

"He's already left for the tower." said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Oh well when did he leave?" replied Robin

"He left 3 hours ago." she said. So with that done the titans left the mall and piled themselves and their gifts into the T-car.

"Hey why don't we take a stop by the pizza place for lucnh guys." suggested Beast Boy from the back seat.

"Well let' stop by the tower and drop off our stuff first. We can't forget Rain also." replied Robin as he looked out the window.

"We can go. Rain's not hungry anyway." said Raven with her head resting on the window. She had a connection with her brother since they were both part demon.

"How do you know that he's is not hungry Rae?" said Beast Boy cutting Robin off from answering.

"He's my brother so we can talk to each other through our minds. Also you don't call me Rae only Raven." muttered Raven you could definitively tell that she was tired. One she didn't hit Beast Boy for calling her Rae which no one was suppose to. So with that the Cyborg change directions and drove off towards the pizza place.

"So you ordered 3 large pizzas. One veggie lovers,One meat lovers and the last one pepperoni right?" said the voice through the speaker as, he repeated the same order for the fifth time in a row.

"Yes that's right." grumbled Cyborg as his grip on the wheel tightened. Oh how he hated drive-though restaurants. It was silent for a moment till the speaker came back.

"Ok your total is 35.50 sir. Drive towards the first window." said the voice and Cyborg drove ahead and slammed the brakes at the first window. The window opened and the cashier said the same thing,just as the speaker said.

"35;50 is your total." and with that Cyborg hand him a credit card. The cashier took it and closed the window ans swiped the card through a machine. Before returning Cyborg a receipt and the card. So he went to the second window and took the three pizza boxes and sped off back towards the tower.

The T-car pulled up in the drive way of the tower and Robin stepped out of the car. He approached the garage door and punched in a pass-code and then the garage doors started sliding open. The car pulled up and into the garage as Cyborg then shut off the engine. Everyone exited the car and headed towards the elevator as Cyborg shut the garage doors closed. So when the elevator came to a complete stop and when the doors opened the titans saw. A Rain with colorfully wrapped presents stacked on top of one another in his arms. As he failed to notice the presence of his friends as he continued to make his way to the common room. So everyone just brushed that off and left to each others room with their bags. So about 1 hour or more Robin had just put his presents under the tree,followed by Raven then Cyborg and Starfire. Everyone was resting and enjoy the remaining of the day till Beast Boy came through the doors with his gift and you could tell he had a hard time wrapping the presents. Since it looked like the wrapping was done by a 2 year old child,but it didn't matter to Beast Boy. As long as the gifts were wrapped in wrapping paper it didn't matter if it looked perfect or crumbled. So the day went on peaceful and soon night time came down on Jump City,and the tower's Christmas lights were shining in the night. Starfire and Beast Boy took some Cookies and left some milk for Santa and everyone else went to bed and some had a hard time trying to sleep due to all the excitement that awaited them tomorrow.

December,25,2013 7:00 am

Josh's POV

"Come on guys how long does it take to get ready?" I said to my friends Sky and Helen as the two came down from upstairs. All dressed in their winter gear cause for the first time in Jump City,California. It was snowing!

"What took you guys so long?" I asked as I opened the front door. Heading out to turn on the car.

"Well I was looking for my gift. I sorta misplaced it ya know." said Helen as she buckled her seat-belt in place. Then the trunk was slammed shut as Sky had finished loading the gifts in place. So with that I backed the car out of the driveway and headed down towards a Christmas Party. So as this was happening the Titans had just woken up and were getting ready for Christmas.

Titan's Tower

Robin's POV

The smell of Cyborg's waffles is what woke me up. It was 7:00 am and it was Christmas Day. Since Starfire and Beast Boy were going from room to room waking everyone up,but luckily I woke up before them. So Cyborg was making Christmas shaped waffles which were in shapes of trees,ginger bread men and Santa of course. Starfire and Beast Boy were sitting beside the tree and waiting eagerly to open their presents.

"So where is Raven?" I asked Cyborg when I didn't see the dark beauty in the room. Rain was the first to answer my question like always. "She's in her room getting ready,why don't you go get her Robin." said Rain I knew he was messy around with me,since he knew about my crush. So I walked out of the doors and little did I know I was about to have a moment that I would always remember.

Third POV

Well do you remember that day when Rain brought mistletoe into the tower Well as of last night he snuck out of his room,and hung the piece of mistletoe above her door. Yes it was a very clever plan designed by the little brother of the dark,mysterious girl. Now back to Robin's point of view.

Robin's POV

I walked down the dark corridor that lead to her room. My heart began to beat furiously as I made my way closer to her door. I knocked on her door first before speaking.

"Raven are you in there?" I asked.

"Yea but just wait a minute." she said I guess she was still getting ready. So I leaned my back on the wall and waited for her. Then the door opened and there stood Raven but in a new cloak. It was a red cloak with white fuzz as the trim of it.

{Author Note Not the best with Fashion hehehe..}

"Alright i'm ready." said Raven as she stepped out.

"What are you wearing just wondering?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to wear something for the seasons. What is it bad?" she asked now I wished I didn't say that.

"No nothings wrong with it. It's just a sudden change for you. You know." I said and I then I heard Rain's voice inside my head. "Look up bird-boy" he said and I looked up at the ceiling to see a piece of mistletoe hanging. Raven did the same and we both looked down at each other. Her cheeks showed a faint blush and I felt like I was melting. We stood there in silence for a moment.

"Oh come Robin don't just stand there kiss her. I worked to hard for you two to just stand there." said Rain oh when I find him i'll give him a piece of my mind,but could I blame him. So I fell into his clever trap,breaking the silence.

"So mistletoe." I said as I brushed my neck.

"Yea so umm do we have to you know..." she said. Well even if I wasn't able to feel people's emotions. I could tell that she was nervous. So I finished her sentence for her.

"Kiss." I said and she looked at me and I swear I saw a spark in her eyes.

"Well if you want to then we could,but if you don't what to then..." but I was cut off by her soft lips. I was shocked for a second,but then I began to enjoy it. I don't know who long we stood there but I don't care,cause it was one of the best moments in my life. We both broke the kiss and looked at each other,with a smile on my face and on her's as well.

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" I asked her as she blushed,i took that as a yes. Then a voice came to my mind .

"Your welcome." Said Rain and I definitively owned him big time,but for now let me enjoy Christmas. So I took hold of her hand and headed towards the common room to join the others. I opened the door as Raven stepped in before me and the Titans gathered around the tree. Starfire and Beast Boy were the closet to the tree and,were eagerly waiting to open their presents. Cyborg and Rain were sitting on the couch and Rain had a book pressed close to his face. I could see the smirk on his face and I could only smile back so. Raven left my side to fix herself some tea. So I walked behind Rain and patted his head.

"Thanks for that Rain. I own you." I said as I walked around and took a seat on the couch.

"Here." said Raven as she handed me a steaming cup of tea as well. I developed a liking for her herbal tea since I first tried it out.

"Thanks Rae." I said as I took the mug from her and she took a seat beside me.

"Well since we're all here. Now we can open up the gifts right?" asked Beast Boy with his hands clasped together,giving Robin and Cyborg the look.

"Yes Beast Boy we can open up the gifts now. So since you spoke up first. You send out your gifts first." said Cyborg as Beast Boy got up and separated his gifts from the others.

"Ok well here's your gift Robin." said Beast Boy as he tossed him a bag from Holister.

"Thanks Beast Boy." replied Robin as he laid the gift below his seat. So he pasted out the rest of his gifts. Then Cyborg came next.

"Ok well here's your gift Rain." said Cyborg as he tossed him a key chain.

"Thanks but I don't own a car or bike Cy?" said Rain as he stared at the key chain.

"Go check downstairs then man." he said as Rain left towards the garage. Then the gang waited for a minute to hear the roar of a engine, coming from the garage.

"You got him a motorcycle?" asked Raven as she took another sip from her mug,looking at Cyborg. Raven never liked the idea of motorcycles and she especially, didn't like the idea of Rain having his own Deathtrap as she called Robin's R-cycle.

"Yup so it looks like the R-cycle has a challenger. Wouldn't you say Robin." said Cyborg as he elbowed Robin. "Yea right my R-cycle can beat anything even your T-car Cy." said Robin with a grin.

"Well see about that birdie." said Cyborg as he gave a glare at Robin for calling his "BABY" slow. So Cyborg finished presenting his gift to the rest. So the next one was Starfire who passed out her first gift to Beast Boy.

"Here my friend and the Merry Christmas to you as well." as she handed Beast Boy a small welled packaged box. Beast Boy shook the box a bit trying to wonder what it is,but he couldn't so he placed it with the other gifts he had. So she pasted out her gifts for a while,but who could be the next one in line.

"So who's next?" asked Cyborg.

"I'll go then." said Rain as he went by the tree and passed out his first gift.

"Here you go Cy hope you like it. Also by the way thanks for the bike she 's a beauty." said Rain as he handed Cyborg his gift.

"Your welcome bro and I know but she's still not better than my T-car." said Cyborg as he grinned at his statement of who's car was faster. SO he passed out the remaining gifts to Robin,Beast Boy and Starfire all that was left was his sister.

"Ok so if you want your gift sis. Your going to have to call it." said Rain as he sat down beside his sister.

"What do you mean call it?" she asked a little confused then Rain whistled a certain tune and then a raven came flying through the halls and into the common room. Soaring above the titans.

"You got me a raven?!" said Raven as she stared in wonder at the flying creature.

"Yup also it's name is raven ironic huh?" said Rain boastfully as he smiled at the reaction he was getting. "Also if you want to call it back. Just whistle what I whistled earlier ok." instructed Rain as Raven whistled and the bird came down and perched it' self on her shoulder. So with that the next titan went to pass out their gifts. So the next one up was Robin.

"Alright so here's your gift Raven. Hope you like it. I sorta wrote it myself." said Robin as he handed Raven a blue-covered book. "Well if you don't mind I'll start reading it myself." said Raven as she opened the book and began reading it with eager eyes. So with that he finished passing out his gifts to his friends. So all that was left was Raven. Who was still reading the book that Robin gave her.

"Um Raven it's your turn now." said Beast Boy as he waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't notice him so Rain had to help out. So he surrounded the book with his aura and took the book out of her hands.

"Hey Give that back!" scowled Raven as she summoned her aura and aim. Which left Rain with a shocked but little frightened look. As he shrink in size compared to Raven.

"Well it's your turn to pass out your presents." said Rain as Raven summoned her aura back realizing her actions.

"Oh yea sorry about getting on you. It's just that the book was really good." said Raven as she stood up and walked to the tree taking her presents.

"Ok well here's your gift Beast Boy. Hope you like it." said Raven as she used her aura to send it to the arms of Beast Boy. So Beast Boy peeled open the wrapping but was stopped by Cyborg. Beast Boy let out a groan. Then Raven passed out Cyborg's gift then Starfire's gift next. Now only Robin and Rain remained.

"Well Robin here you go. I took me a while to draw and paint so I hope you like it." said Raven as she was about to send it to him,but Robin got up and walked towards her to receive the gift.

"I'm sure it will be amazing." assured Robin with a smile. He then went back to his seat on the couch.

"Well here's your gift Rain." said Raven as she held the last wrapped box in her pale,gray hands. She sent it to him and it landed in his lap

"Thanks." replied Rain as he sent a smile at his older sister. So with that done everyone unwrapped their presents,well except for Beast Boy who shredded his wrapping paper to get his gifts.

So here's what the titans all got for Christmas. Starting with Cyborg.

Who got the latest Bubble Bots game from Starfire, and Detroit Lions football gear for Rain and Beast Boy, and he got some collector gear parts from old classic cars from Raven and Classic model cars from Robin.

Starfire's gifts were dresses and books and some perfume from everyone.

{Author Note I didn't really think it through on what gifts to get her. HEHEHEHE...}

Beast Boy got the latest video games from Raven and Rain. He got new threads like he would call it from Cyborg and Starfire. Robin got him one of the latest gaming consoles.

Rain got some clothes from Robin. Starfire got him a new cloak that was colored in purple. SO he went towards the hallway and came back out wearing the new cloak to show how much he appreciated her gift. All though purple wasn't his favorite color.,but he still enjoy Star's effort. While he got a new motorcycle that Cyborg called the Night-Cycle. Beast Boy got him some football gear of what he thought would be Rain's favorite team would be the Raiders. When Rain didn't know squat about football or who the raiders were. So what did Raven get him well she decided on making a drawing of him and his sister,and the titans. Since they didn't have a family picture so she put it in a picture frame.

Robin got some threads from Beast Boy,and got some new hair gel from Cyborg and Starfire. Rain got him a new book on some new moves he could learn,and also a set of ancient ninja gear. Raven got him a framed painting of him and her which made him blush,but he immediately went to his room to place it somewhere were he would always wake up to it.

Raven got 6 new novels to enjoy. 3 came from Starfire and Beast Boy which were mostly the Harry Potter series,that she absolutely despised. The remaining 3 came from Rain as he was able to pick the right type of book. So Cyborg got her a new pair of boots for her to wear with the new clothes he got her. So she wouldn't have to wear her cloak and leotard all the time. Rain got her a pet raven that she enjoyed very much. As it even liked the creepy atmosphere of her room. Then Robin gave her a book of which he wrote his fondest memories he had with her as a titan,but some where down the line it mentioned his crush on her. So with the Christmas presents over with the titans spent the rest of the day crime fighting free and enjoy the Christmas holiday. Also Cyborg was able to make snow in a small room inside the tower and there the titans enjoyed snowball fights,snow angels,building snowmen and enjoying each others company and making memories to remember.

Josh's POV

"ahh well that sure was a fun story to tell. Well anyway on this Christmas day enjoy the holidays. Make memories with the ones you love,cause it's not always about the presents." I said with a smile as I closed the book and left to enjoy my own Christmas.

The End

_So how was it. Well let me know by a review down in the box below ;) So I wish you the most merriest Christmas and make many wonderful memories with the ones you love. So as always have a wonderfull day now bye for now... ;)_


End file.
